


The Fallen Son

by whitefang (radialarch)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America 3: The Fallen Son <i>is a 2016 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Paramount Pictures.</i></p><p>*</p><p><span class="u">thebestpartofme</span>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>STEVE/BUCKY IS CANON</p>
  <p>REPEAT</p>
  <p>STUCKY IS CANON</p>
  <p>THIS IS NOT A DRILL</p>
</blockquote><br/><span class="small">#STUCKY #CAP 3 SPOILERS #I’M SO #GO WATCH IT IMMEDIATELY </span><p> <b>21,392 notes</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Падший Сын](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328169) by [chipa812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipa812/pseuds/chipa812), [WTF_Starbucks_Team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team)
  * Translation into 中文 available: [陨落之子](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366541) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)
  * Translation into Polski available: [Poległy syn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655784) by [ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod)



> Thank you to [Sara](/users/fallingvoices), [beardsley](/users/beardsley), and various anons for encouraging me to finish this.
> 
> This is 100% fiction. If your name appears in this work, I'm so sorry.

_Captain America: A Symbol for All_

by Nick Jamison

Since his conception, Captain America, from his name to his uniform down, has been a figure to represent this country. At the height of World War II he — literally — punches Hitler in the jaw; his main base of operations is neither of the fronts of war, but within the borders of America.

Yet blue-eyed blond-haired Steve Rogers — created, I might add, by two Jewish artists — is the son of Irish immigrants. His origin is deliberate: in a country of immigrants, Captain America is us.

Marvel has consistently set up Captain America as representing the potential, the very best of this country. Cap never participated in the Red Scare — Burnside and Monroe were the result of the serum gone terribly wrong. Steve Rogers, furthermore, isn’t afraid to let go of his Captain America alias when that name doesn’t live up to its potential — look at the Nomad arc, “the Captain”. He needs that name to stand for something good, something worth carrying.

Now they’re going one step further. Having tackled the issue of race in the 70s with _Captain America and the Falcon_ , the _All-New Captain America_ actually has Sam Wilson ready to wear the Captain America mantle. This is huge — after decades of telling African Americans that Captain America represents them too, we are now in a time when that is actually, one hundred percent a reality.

And, according to sources, the Marvel Cinematic Universe is prepared to do the same. In a bold new step, in _Captain America 3: The Fallen Son_ , its Captain America will belong to another minority.

Watch out, world: Hitler’s Aryan model is no longer the default.

 

·

 

**steve-rogers-is-bi**

> Captain America will belong to another minority. (x)

YOU GUYS

QUEER CAP QUEER CAP

#i can’t breathe #bisexual steve rogers #cap 3 spoilers

**15,788 notes**

 

·

 

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:13 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

So what do you guys think about that new article? http://omega-level.com/2016/03/12/captain-america-a-symbol-for-all.html

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 11 comments

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Tumblr is going nuts over queer Cap, seems optimistic of them.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 4 comments

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:22 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

na  
Lol it’s tumblr, of course they go straight for that option (pun intended).

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:03 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I laughed.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:33 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NGL I’d love for queer Cap to happen, but honestly that seems like a reach. I can’t believe Marvel would just toss that into an action movie like Cap 3 (which is probably going to do really well, box office-wise).

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:42 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

da

Yeah, I agree. Plus, what does “queer Cap” mean, anyway? Cap kisses a guy? Cap makes a pass at a guy? Cap is trans?

...wait, now I really want that last one.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:17 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I thought they just meant Sam!Cap was happening in MCU too? Which, YES PLEASE.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 5 comments

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:20 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
The article says “ranks of another minority” though, and it already talked about Sam!Cap?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:29 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

DA Naw, the article seems like it’s saying Captain America is gonna be black AND something else.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 3 comments

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:41 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA  
The thing is, there’s not a lot of minorities that Cap _can_ be if it’s not Sam!Cap. Unless they introduce a new character in Cap 3 to take over? But that’d be really abrupt and not consistent with what they’ve been doing with the Cap movies at all.

OH OH WHAT IF IT’S SHARON.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 2 comments

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:19 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

MY KINGDOM FOR THIS TO HAPPEN.

/Sharon-loving nonny

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Marvel thread - Cap 3**  
Date: 2016-03-12 07:25 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Are women technically even a “minority”, though?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

 

·

 

**bucksteve**

FALLEN SON TRAILER IS OUT AND IT LOOKS A M A Z I N G

#cap 3 #bucky let me hug you

**9,261 notes**

 

·

 

_Ten Reasons to Go Watch Captain America 3: The Fallen Son_

by Sam Harper

1\. It’s the most human superhero movie I have ever seen in my life. (And man, have I seen a lot of superhero movies.)

2\. It’s beautiful. Seriously, fight choreography, the whole cinematography, it’s breathtaking.

3\. There’s one scene in particular that combines those two things magnificently, and I guarantee it’s not what anyone — and I mean ANYONE — will or can expect. 

Read More

 

·

 

**thebestpartofme**

STEVE/BUCKY IS CANON

REPEAT

STUCKY IS CANON

THIS IS NOT A DRILL

#STUCKY #CAP 3 SPOILERS #I’M SO #GO WATCH IT IMMEDIATELY

**21,392 notes**

 

·

 

**SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:14 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

SPOILERS WITHIN.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 9 comments

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Bumper comment.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY WENT THERE.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 7 comments

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:27 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

 _I knowwwwwww_. I literally pinched myself in the theatre to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 6 comments

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:39 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Someone please spoil a US nonnie?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 3 comments

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:42 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Steve and Bucky kissed. Like, actual lips contacting each other kissed.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 2 comments

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:47 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

...are you joking

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:53 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Not joking, google it if you want. Tumblr’s probably freaking out over it right now.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:40 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

AYRT

YES. God I’m so happy I want to go rewatch it ten times.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: SO WHO WATCHED FALLEN SON**  
Date: 2016-04-28 02:49 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

The scene’s already up on youtube  
http://youtu.be/-3yqbaW1WUc

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

 

·

 

**bluebaker**

Okay, I didn’t say anything when they turned Bucky into Steve’s protective best friend, it’s fine, we still got Winter Soldier, but this is fucking ridiculous.

Are they gonna like, even acknowledge the comics at this point or is the plan just to make everyone gay for no reason?

#captain america #marvel 616 #fuck you russos

 **214 notes**

 

·

 

**fire-and-ink**

lmao so apparently the russos are well-aware of sebstan’s ability to look good while crying and kissing men

#cap 3 spoilers

**1,729 notes**

 

·

 

**bucksteve** reblogged **bucksteve**

bucksteve:

> what’s the point in casting sebstan for a role if he’s not going to be sad and gay

YOU

GUYS

#i’m laughing so hard #we should have known #cap 3

**4,522 notes**

 

·

 

 **Q** : And now we’re going to have a talk with Sebastian Stan, who plays Bucky Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, in the Captain America franchise. Welcome, Mr. Stan, thank you so much for being here.

 **Stan** : Thank you for having me, I’m very happy to be here.

 **Q** : So Captain America 3: The Fallen Son premiered last night, and wow — wow, I wasn’t expecting that to happen.

 **Stan** [laughs]: Nobody was, I think. 

**Q** : Did _you_ know? When you went into this role, were you aware that you would, that you would be a love interest for Captain America?

 **Stan** : I wasn’t, I wasn’t, no, it wasn’t like somebody came up to me and said, oh, by the way, Bucky and Steve are in love. I mean, it’s Marvel. They didn’t tell me I was going to be in Captain America 2 when the first movie was shooting, you know what I mean? 

**Q** : I see. So you had no idea until you saw the script for this movie—

 **Stan** : Well, I don’t know. It’s kind of funny, actually, because I’d been playing it as a love story—

 **Q** : Sorry?

 **Stan** [laughs]: It was just something I put into the character. When I read the script for First Avenger, the first movie, I was immediately struck by the loyalty and, and love that this kid had for his captain, his best friend. So that was always part of the performance, that here’s Bucky and he’s gay and it’s 1940 — that difficulty is part of his character, part of who he is. 

**Q** : Wow, wow. So you weren’t surprised by this development.

 **Stan** : Oh, no, I was very surprised. I mean, it’s one thing to have ideas about your character, but I didn’t expect — it wasn’t something I expected to be touched on.

 **Q** : Absolutely, absolutely. And I think it wasn’t something the country was expecting, either. I mean, the movie just premiered last night and already there are talks of boycotting this movie, that it’s inappropriate, that it should have been rated higher — do you think it was a good move? Is the world ready for a gay Captain America?

 **Stan** : I, I don’t think that’s the right question to ask. I mean, you keep asking that question, you’re gonna be waiting for a long time. Marvel has a vision about the story it wants to tell, and this happened to be a part of that story. So now the question is: do you buy the story? Is it believable, is it real? For my part, I thought it was very well-done. I mean, you have Steve, who had his best friend, and lost him, and then found him again, and through that process he found out something about himself and then he, he found the courage to act on it; it’s a very human story.

 

·

 

**queersoldier**

> It’s kind of funny, actually, because I’d been playing it as a love story - Sebastian Stan

Holy fuck. So every time you saw a gif and thought, “wow, that’s really gay”?

CANON.

#I can’t deal with this I’m actually shaking #well played Marvel well played #Sebastian Stan #Cap 3

**7,592 notes**

 

·

 

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:32 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

My ship is canon! :D :D

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 8 comments

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:51 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Steve/Bucky? Isn’t it great?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 7 comments

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 04:53 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

UM.  
Cap 3’s not out everywhere yet, spoiler tag that shit.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 6 comments

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:01 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Congratulations for living under a rock.  
Seriously, where have you been? All the news about Cap 3 have basically been about this.

(Which is a shame, because I’d love to see more reviews talking about how fucking good the movie was, aside from the kiss.)

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 5 comments

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:04 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt

Avoiding the reviews like a person who doesn’t want to get spoiled, jesus fuck. And then this happens in a completely unrelated thread. Thanks.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 3 comments

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:07 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

AYRT  
Sorry for that, but meme is CNTW. Maybe stop meme-ing until you can see the movie?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:18 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA  
It’s not like Americans don’t do it to us all the time.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:22 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Seriously? You want to countrywank in the _happy thread_?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Happy Thread**  
Date: 2016-05-02 05:17 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

Oh man, someone else who wants to talk about something other than Steve/Bucky. 

LIKE, WASN’T FURY’S DEVELOPMENT FANTASTIC. God, I love how this movie’s just driving home that SHIELD was dangerous, good intentions and all, that zero accountability is never gonna work. Good work, Russos.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

 

·

 

**jrdowney**

this is bullshit

steve & tony are married in the comics _and_ rdj was in the movie, what the fuck

#marvel 616 #mcu

**1,389 notes**

 

·

 

**fire-and-ink** reblogged **ohsebastian**

> #THAT KISS THOUGH #LET’S TALK ABOUT THAT KISS #how when steve grabs him at first bucky’s body language is all fear #stiff and unresponsive and just totally afraid #and even when steve kisses him there’s a moment when he doesn’t think it’s real #he doesn’t move he doesn’t even breathe #and then slowly realizing that yes steve loves him #and then the exact moment he lets himself lean into steve #lets his head tilt into steve’s hands and basically just melts into steve’s body #i can’t deal i’m crying it’s too much #someone give this man an oscar (tags via ohsebastian)

#perfect commentary is perfect #cap 3 spoilers

**32,867 notes**

 

·

 

**falconer**

friendly reminder that in cap2 steve & sam literally had a what the mainstream media called a “meet cute”

but no it's the two white guys who get together

#wank for ts

**2,506 notes**

 

·

 

**ohsebastian** reblogged **fire-and-ink**

> #look at how bucky pulls steve back though #desperately like he’s afraid to lose steve #the way his eyes go wide and terrified #when he kisses steve again that’s not a romantic kiss #that’s him clinging to steve for life (tags via what-good-is-there)

#the best thing about this is #bucky pulls steve back using his /metal arm/ #like that arm’s been a weapon and something to be terrified by for so long #but here it’s an expression of love #and bucky’s probably never used it that way before #but steve is the one who brings out the best in him #they’re the best part of EACH OTHER #and this is where it all starts #bucky reclaiming his body and his mind #through his love for steve #just let me die #f: captain america #otp: you’re the best part of me

**45,295 notes**

 

·

 

**queersoldier** reblogged **what-good-is-there**

what-good-is-there:

> okay, so i’ve been having some mixed feelings about cap 3’s reception lately.
> 
> like on the one hand, it is so, so fantastic to have a portrayal of...i want to say incidental gayness? like the movie doesn’t make a big deal out of the fact that these people are gay (bi?), there’s no gay angst, and that’s just so refreshing to see in a gay relationship.
> 
> on the other hand, though, the media’s been focusing on the kiss like crazy and there’s almost, idk, a glee in the way they’re treating it and it’s just. would cap 3 have broken box office records without that kiss, that controversy? and as a queer person i can’t help feeling that i’m being — sensationalized, almost, that my queerness is being used as a marketing tool.
> 
> like, the people involved with this movie aren’t gay (i guess i should say as far as we know, but.) and it almost rubs me the wrong way that they’re able to profit from queerness while not being impacted by any consequence of it. ugh, i don’t even know what i’m trying to say anymore. /hands.

I think there’s two parts to this and you make total sense, you’re just smashing the parts together and coming away frustrated.

Like, the movie? Is phenomenal. We get this beautiful queer relationship that’s been developed over three movies and it’s treated as completely normal, completely okay. Either of them could be a woman and we wouldn’t have to change any word of the script. _That is exactly the kind of representation we’ve been striving for_. Like, kudos to the Russos for giving us that, seriously. (And this completely subverts Cap’s status as like, the ultimate symbol of masculinity, but that’s another post.)

The media I think is a completely different beast altogether, and you’re right, there’s an air of “look at this strange thing” to how they’re covering the movie, which frankly is rubbing me the wrong way too. Gay movies aren’t new, go watch Brokeback or something, god. But that’s reflective of the society we live in, not the movie. The Russos didn’t make this movie to profit off gay people — if anything, it was probably a huge risk for them (and THANK YOU Marvel for letting them do it, like holy fuck). We know a ton of theaters have pulled the movie because of the kiss, the boycotts are still going on, so the fact that the movie’s still pulling not just profit, but is set to be one of the biggest blockbusters ever, is such an encouraging sign, that people are ready to see this kind of stuff and accept it, you know?

Now where’s my Black Widow movie with Hill/Romanov on the side, Feige I have so much money to throw at you.*

*That’s a lie, I’m a broke grad student. BUT I’D STILL THROW ALL MY MONEY AT YOU.

#meta #what-good-is-there #Cap 3

**6,048 notes**

 

·

 

**queersoldier**

> **fire-and-ink** said:
> 
> go on, talk about captain america and masculinity, you know you want to /chinhands

Oh man where do I even start.

You know what these movies have been doing from the very beginning though? They’re breaking down the myth of superman, emphasis man. Think about how we see Steve Rogers introduced — it’s in that enlistment center, where they immediately establish that he’s brave as hell (“Kinda makes you think twice about enlisting, doesn’t it?”/”Nope”) but also, literally, _unfit_. 

And then what do they do? Steve comes out of the Vita-Ray machine all Chris Dorito Evans, the absolute peak of masculinity, and they send him dancing with the USO girls. 

From “I don’t want to kill anyone; I just don’t like bullies” on, the Cap movies have been subverting the myth of maleness. Here Steve is, Captain America, Hitler’s wet dream, and he’s a virgin. (Or. Whatever.) Peggy has to kiss him first! He literally fights with a _shield_. Everything about Steve Rogers is just such a perfectly calculated fuck you to the “what a man is supposed to be like” bullshit, it’s unreal.

And then. AND THEN. In Cap 1 the hero still got the girl. (...kind of.) Two movies later, he’s kissing a guy. LIKE. Fuck the idea that queer men can’t be masculine, that what you like in your bed determines anything outside of it. Steve Rogers is queer, had been queer from the beginning, and he’s still _Captain America_ , and I love these movies so, so much for that.

#meta #steve rogers #fire-and-ink

**5,462 notes**

 

·

 

 **Q** : And now we have the stars of the hot new movie Captain America 3: The Fallen Son with us here tonight. Please welcome Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan!

 **Evans** : Thank you very much for having us.

 **Stan** : Yeah, thank you, it’s a pleasure to be here.

 **Q** : Fallen Son’s been doing very well at the box office, its opening weekend earnings are among the top ten in history — how much of that do you think is due to the relationship between your characters?

 **Evans** : Well, I gotta say that if they’re going to see me and Sebastian kissing they’re going to be disappointed. That scene lasts what, thirty seconds?

 **Stan** [nodding]: A minute, tops.

 **Evans** : But I do think that the, the strength of the relationship between Steve and Bucky is something that can ring true for a lot of people.

 **Stan** : And that’s been true all along. Even in the first and second movies, a lot of Steve’s motivations come from his, his love for Bucky, and that hasn’t changed — the only thing that’s different is that now it’s been made explicitly romantic.

 **Q** : Right — Sebastian, you’ve said before that you always thought Bucky was in love with Steve.

 **Stan** [laughs]: Yeah, yeah, I did. 

**Q** : Chris, did you have similar thoughts about your character? 

**Evans** : No, for me it wasn’t as clear. I don’t know when I realized that was— [pause] Yeah, I don’t know. But it wasn't, it wasn't a complete surprise to me when I read the script, more like a feeling of, oh, this makes sense.

 **Q** : What was it like to kiss your co-star on screen?

 **Stan** : Oh, it was, it was — you know, it’s funny, because I’ve had all these roles before, kissing guys, but actually it was Chris who was just so comfortable, so generous that — he made it very easy.

 **Evans** : Yeah, people make a big deal about it, but when you come right down to it it’s about trust and the story and I do, I do trust Sebastian and it was, it was very natural, the way Anthony and Joe [Russo] framed it.

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

> It was Chris who was just so comfortable, so generous that — he made it very easy.

yeah, sebastian, i bet it was

#evanstan

**73 notes**

 

·

 

**Re: Polish your tinhats!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:26 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

So with the recent interviews Sebstan and Cevans have been doing together, my tinhat is getting kind of shiny…

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 4 comments

**Re: Polish your tinhats!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:31 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Ugh, mine too. That interview when Stan was like, “it was very easy kissing Chris”? What even was that? 

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 2 comments

**Re: Polish your tinhats!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:34 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

NA

What. Do you have a link to that?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: Polish your tinhats!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:36 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

http://youtu.be/O7ijER-qqbE

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Polish your tinhats!**  
Date: 2016-05-14 08:37 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
IKR? The way they look at each other, plus I’m pretty sure if you watch Chris’s hand it twitches, like he wants to touch and just. Whyyyyy.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

 

·

 

**rogerevans**

Okay, all of you in the Chris Evans tag, you guys know he’s not gay, right? What’s this Evanstan shit, they have to _work together_.

#Chris Evans #personal

**27 notes**

 

·

 

 **Q** : And we have Sebastian Stan here to talk with us today, welcome, thank you for coming in.

 **Stan** : Thanks for having me!

 **Q** : Now, I know you must have been asked about that kiss —

 **Stan** : Like a million times, yeah.

 **Q** : — but I gotta ask, what was it like working on this movie, knowing that this was going to happen?

 **Stan** : Well, I — I wasn’t focused on it that much, it’s just one thing in a thousand, you know? I had to do a lot to prepare to be this character, and that was just one more thing that was going to happen, that there was this kiss — I didn’t think much about it.

 **Q** : So you weren’t, like, nervous working next to Chris Evans, or anything?

 **Stan** : Was I nervous— [laughs] No, Chris is fantastic, it wasn’t — and you know, when we’re filming we’re in the heads of these characters, you don’t have time to think about — and in between takes, Chris was just so delightful, you know, cracking jokes, and just generally being very sweet that— [laughs] It was just a very good time.

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

> Chris was just so delightful, you know, cracking jokes, and just generally being very sweet that— It was just a very good time.

i’m

#evanstan #is realest thing

**492 notes**

 

·

 

**thesweetestkid**

That interview. That. Interview.

That’s it I’m dead I’m ascending

#no of course he wasn’t nervous #Seb’s probably kissing Chris right now

**18 notes**

 

·

 

1 - 20 of 4529 Works in Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan

 

·

 

**end-of-the-line**

Okay, guys, so I’ve noticed that the Evanstan fandom is getting bigger what with all these interviews where Seb raves over Chris. Which is great, it’s a great fandom with a lot of creative energy and I’m really happy to have you guys here!

But I do want to talk about the dangers inherent to being in an RPF fandom, which, it’s real person _fiction_ , guys. And it’s really easy to go “well obviously they’re banging” (w o w, is it easy) but let’s try to remember that these are real people with real lives and respect that, because ultimately that’s all we have standing between us and those tinhatters on spn_gossip.

Seriously.

#evanstan #meta #hannah talks #sorry i’ve just been thinking about this for a while #idk if this makes sense

**3,721 notes**

 

·

 

**end-of-the-line**

> **chrisbastian** said:
> 
> hannah, you make the best points. and yeah, i mean, i obviously ship evanstan (have you seen my blog) but the amount of tinhatting going on is making me nervous. as happy as these two make me, it’s gotta make them a little uncomfortable, you know?

Yeah, yeah, that’s my biggest concern, that the bigger we get the more likely it is that someone’s going to _say something_ , and that’s just. God. And I think all we can do is try to be as respectful as possible and seriously NOBODY ASK THEM ABOUT SDCC, PLEASE.

#evanstan #hannah replies

**8 notes**

 

·

 

**fire-and-ink**

omg omg the cap 3 bluray actually has more steve/bucky

THEY LOOK SO DOMESTIC HELP ME

#ca:tfs #stevebucky #why wasn’t this in the movie #cries a lot

**22,486 notes**

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

here’s the audio commentary for fallen son, you guys gotta hear this. seb and chris’s chemistry is off. the. charts.

#evanstan #i was literally writhing on the floor listening to this #cutest couple 2k16

**603 notes**

 

·

 

_Is the World Ready for a Gay Captain America?_

by Kate Stranton

Since the release of _Captain America 3: The Fallen Son_ , one thing’s been the talk of the town: the searing kiss between Steve Rogers, the eponymous Captain America, and his best friend and sometimes brainwashed assassin Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. Reviews have been mixed, some praising the scene as “giving the genre a much-needed dose of humanity” and others decrying the scene as “sensationalism that’s antithetical to the very character of Captain America”. 

While boycotts have been declared across the country, box office sales haven’t taken a hit: on the contrary, the movie made approximately $150 million its opening weekend and ticket sales are holding steady.

Globally, on the other hand, the movie is on shaky ground. The pulling of the movie in theaters across China, in particular, have hit particularly hard…

Read More

 

·

 

 **Q** : Sebastian, let me ask you, what was the atmosphere like on set? Did everyone get along, what was it like?

 **Stan** : Yeah, it was good, it was — everyone was fantastic, we all got along really well, like Chris — [pause] yeah, we're all professionals, so it wasn't like — [confused] yeah.

 **Q** : And you and Chris Evans, you obviously had that kiss, that scene near the end of the movie. What was that like?

 **Stan** : Well, we're actors, it's what we do. I mean, in the end, it's a job, you know. It was — we had to do a few takes, it was all very professional, and I'm, I'm proud of how it came out, I think the emotion is there.

 **Q** : That it is.

 

·

 

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan,  Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, Film Fic, First Kiss, and second and third and…

“We had to do a few takes. It was all very professional.” - Sebastian Stan

 

·

 

**No Archive Warnings Apply** ,  Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan,  Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Scarlett Johansson, Samuel L. Jackson, SDCC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot

“Not _here_ ,” Sebastian hisses.

Chris doesn’t listen to him at all as he carefully unzips Sebastian’s pants.

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

anyone else think seb didn't look that happy during that latest interview? 

#sebastian stan #especially when he started talking about chris #and then STOPPED talking about chris

**42 notes**

 

·

 

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-29 10:56 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I'm starting to think that SebStan and CEvans did have a thing during filming but broke up after and that's why both of them have been looking so miserable lately.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 5 comments

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:02 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I’m pretty sure it’s the strain of keeping their relationship hidden.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 2 comments

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:03 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

...do you even go here.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-29 11:04 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Dude, we’re not goss, we don’t talk about ~evil PR.

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-30 02:37 am (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Okay, how bad is it that I can kind of see this?

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent   Thread   Hide 1 comment

**Re: Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon**  
Date: 2016-05-30 04:09 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ayrt  
Right?! The sad looks, the refusing to talk about each other…

/jams tinhat firmly onto head

Link   Reply   Thread from start   Parent

 

·

 

**end-of-the-line**

Ha ha ha so what with the press tour ending and these downer interviews lately what we clearly need around here is break-up fic. 

1.6k, unbeta’d

Read More →

#evanstan #hannah writes #warning: not a happy fic

**48 notes**

 

·

 

 **Chris Evans** @chrisevans  
tired of everything in this business

 

·

 

  


❤ **59,355 likes**  
**iamsebastianstan** #goodmorninghandsome  
**view all 8617 comments**  
**marvel_us** oh my god  
**justfinch** damn son  
**chrisbastian** CALLING  @hannah_s  
**denisen** somebody got laid last night...

 

·

 

**thesweetestkid**

Did Sebastian and Chris just

come

out

#hyperventilating #I can’t

**91 notes**

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

> anonymous said:
> 
> wait what’s the news on evanstan?

SO SEB POSTED A PICTURE OF CHRIS ~~LOOKING KIND OF FUCKED OUT TBH~~ ON HIS INSTAGRAM AND HASHTAGGED IT #GOODMORNINGHANDSOME

I’M SORRY I’M CAPSLOCKING BUT I’M PHYSICALLY UNABLE TO NOT

#anonymous #evanstan #praise all the deities

**21,393 notes**

 

·

 

**end-of-the-line**

To everyone scrambling to find a non-gay explanation for that picture on Sebastian’s instagram: **stop**. They did a brave thing here, coming out like this, and they don’t need you to “defend their honor” or whatever the fuck you think you’re doing by trying to shove heterosexuality in their faces.

Your faves are gay. Get over it.

#hannah talks #chris evans #sebastian stan #seriously the lengths some people are going to

**17,934 notes**

 

·

 

 **Q** : And we have the stars of Captain America 3: The Fallen Son here with us today: ladies and gentlemen, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan!

[applause]

 **Evans** : Hello, thank you so much for having us.

 **Stan** : Yeah, what he said.

[laughter]

 **Q** : Now, you guys are here today not to talk about the movie, but another picture, is that right?

 **Stan** : Yeah, yeah. [laughing] A lot of people have been asking questions, and we thought, here’s a chance to say something about that.

 **Evans** : It was a good picture, wasn’t it?

 **Q** : Yes, yes it was. So, tell us about it.

 **Stan** : Well, first of all, it wasn’t an accident, it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing — we, we’d been trying to keep it on the down low but it was very stressful, just not — good. At all. So Chris and I, we talked it over and we said, Okay, let’s do this.

 **Q** : So how—how long have you guys been—

 **Evans** : Oh, god. I don’t know, a couple of weeks after the premiere?

 **Stan** : Something like that, yeah. 

**Q** : Oh, so it wasn’t before the movie started filming, then. Okay, because I’d been wondering if your — your guys’s relationship happened to inform the one in the film—

 **Evans** : No, no, nothing like that. We don’t have any control over what goes in the script, not like that.

 **Stan** : Besides, can you imagine? So hey Anthony, we need you to put a kissing scene here because I’m madly in love with my co-star. Naw, that would never work out.

 **Evans** [smiling]: Madly in love?

 **Stan** : Well, I mean— [pause] We weren’t, is the point. Actually for me it sort of happened the other way.

 **Q** : How do you mean?

 **Stan** : Well, I’ve said before that I thought Bucky was in love with Chris’s character from the start, and so I — the way I played that is I was paying a lot of attention to Chris, how he acted, what he said, all these things, and, well, Chris is no Steve Rogers —

[laughter]

 **Stan** : —but he was just very generous, very giving — and I guess somewhere along the way I realized — yeah.

 **Q** : Chris, any of this sounding familiar to you?

 **Evans** : I didn’t realize — no, no, but I do want to say it was always fantastic to work with Sebastian, just a real joy, and at some point that carried off camera, I don’t know.

 **Q** : So let’s talk about that kissing scene, then. Was it easier because you had all these feelings, or harder—

 **Evans** [laughs]: No, what you gotta understand about a scene like that is, there are cameras everywhere, the lights are on, it’s very uncomfortable and not at all romantic. So even if — we just had to focus and get down to it, that’s all there was to it.

 **Stan** : Chris made it easier, you know, he was very patient, very — we had to do a few takes because I kept on — our cheekbones, I think we got matching bruises.

 **Evans** : Definitely. Very professional bruises.

 **Q** : So is there anything you want to say in general? I mean, the news was such a surprise, I don’t know if you have some words prepared—

 **Stan** : Yeah, yeah, I think — we wanna thank everyone for their support, it’s been overwhelming, and it really means a lot to us that, that you’re willing to stand by and support us like this. [pause] And also, if, if any of you are out there wondering about yourself, if you’re having to hide, please know that it’s not wrong, that it’s okay, and you have _our_ support to, to be yourself.

 **Evans** : I don’t think I can say it any better than that.

 

·

 

**chrisbastian**

CANON

#evanstan #they look so happy together #’madly in love’ im dying

**5,817 notes**


End file.
